Missing You
by Miki Moose
Summary: "Ya. Cuma dia yang sanggup membuatku seperti ini. Hanya kutu brengsek itu yang mampu membuatku merasakan hal ini. Dia satu-satunya orang… " Shizuo menempelkan dahinya pada milik Izaya, "yang bisa mempermainkan seluruh emosiku." Shizaya Drabble. Happy reading!


**MISSING YOU**

 **DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Click._

"Hey, aku sedang menontonnya!" rengekan manja yang _familiar_ terdengar sesaat setelah Shizuo mematikan televisinya. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal dari pemuda di depannya.

"Kau bisa jadi bodoh kalau hanya menonton tv seharian, Izaya-kun!" candanya lalu mengangkat _remote_ tv lebih tinggi dari jangkauan Izaya yang mencoba merebutnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Shizu-chan adalah orang terakhir di dunia ini yang seharusnya menasehatiku tentang hal itu." Pemuda _raven_ itu berdiri di atas _sofa_ kemudian meraih _remote_ dari tangan Shizuo, kembali menyalakan tv.

Shizuo hanya tersenyum mendengar respon dari kekasihnya itu, hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memposisikan dirinya di samping Izaya–dengan sebelah tangan merangkul pinggang ramping itu.

"Bukannya hari ini kau kerja?" tanyanya sambil mengecup pelipis Izaya, sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shizu-chan sendiri, bukannya hari ini kerja?"

"Aku libur. Lagi pula mana bisa aku meninggalkan rumah dengan seekor _kutu_ di dalamnya, hm?" gumam Shzuo yang mulai mengecup rahang pemuda di depannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium leher tanpa perlawanan itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku~?" Izaya menggeliat, "Aha, geli!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, memposisikan Izaya kedalam pangkuannya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh ramping dari belakang.

"Mm… tubuhku bisa hancur lebur kalau Shizu-chan terus-terusan memelukku seperti itu." komentar sang pemuda _raven_ membuat Shizuo melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia melirik tubuh mungil di depannya.

"Kau terlalu kurus."

"Aku terlalu _sexy_ dan Shizu-chan tahu itu~" sebuah seringai yang khas mengakhiri kalimatnya. Di balas dengan Shizuo mengacak rambutnya. Ia meregang, lalu mencibir kesal pada pemilik tangan besar itu.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, Shizu-chan!"

"Tidak akan, rambutmu sama halusnya dengan tubuhmu." goda Shizuo masih dengan tangannya di atas kepala Izaya. "Hey, kau tidak menyentuh sarapanmu hari ini, bukan? Dan kemana saja kau tadi pagi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, jangan menghilang seperti kutu! … Yah, walaupun kau memang kutu, sih."

"Aww, Shizu-chan mencariku? Jangan bilang kau khawatir kalau aku tidak ada di sampingmu sedetik saja? Ehe, aku jadi tersanjung~"

"Ceh, tentu saja aku khawatir! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu _lagi_ , Izaya…" Shizuo menenggelamkan wajah tampannya kedalam gerai hitam itu.

"Shizu-chan…" kepala _raven_ terangkat dengan sengaja hingga membentur hidung Shizuo. "Pft hahahaha ayolah Shizu-chan, dan sekarang aku berpikir kalau Shizu-chan ternyata tidak terlalu mengenalku setelah beberapa tahun kita bersama. Bukankah aku selalu ada di dekat Shizu-chan? Bahkan saat kita masih bermusuhan, aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Shizu-chan sendiri, bukan?"

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, kutu." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Izaya, "aku bahkan tahu dimana titik sensitifmu." Bisiknya lagi, rona merah muda mulai menghiasi wajah pucat milik Izaya.

"Kau selalu menghilang seenaknya. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku menghilang, Shizuo?"

"…"

 ** _6 jam yang lalu_**

RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!

Sang _bodyguard_ berdecih atas dengingan dari ponselnya, ia seharusnya merubah nada dering ponselnya menjadi tanda diam setiap ia terbaring di kasurnya agar kejadian menyebalkan seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.

Dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak, ia melirik layar ponselnya itu. Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini? Tom-san yang merupakan bosnya tidak mungkin menyuruhnya bekerja jam segini.

 _Kishitani Shinra_

Membaca nama di layar sama sekali tidak membantu, ia malah menjadi makin kesal.

"Shinra, kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang bagus sudah meneleponku pagi-pagi begini atau kau ku kirim ke neraka sekarang juga!"

 _"_ _Oh h-hai Shizuo-kun,"_ terdengar suara yang agak gugup disaluran lain, _"Aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu saja, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengirimku ke neraka."_ Lanjut suara itu dengan nada riang.

"Mengecek? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sampel darahku."cekcok-nya.

 _"_ _Ah, bukan itu, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak kelihatan di kota. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir, dan Celty-ku yang manis juga menanyakan keadaanmu."_

"Yang benar saja, kau meneleponku jam segini hanya untuk itu? Ceh, katakan pada Celty aku baik-baik saja!"

 _"_ _Begitu? Syukurlah. Soal Orihara-kun–"_

"Kau ingin bicara dengannya? Sebentar," Shizuo menghela nafas, ia melirik ke samping kasur namun sosok yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

 _Kemana dia?_

Manik _amber_ lalu terhenti pada jaket Izaya yang tergeletak rapi di meja samping ranjangnya dan bunyi keran air yang terpasang membuatnya bernafas lega–bukti bahwa Izaya belum pergi.

"Shinra, teleponnya nanti saja, Izaya sedang di kamar mandi mungkin." Ungkapnya lalu mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Shizuo ingin kembali dan tidur di ranjangnya, namun percakapan dengan Shinra sukses membuat kantuknya hilang. Ia mendesah lalu akhirnya berjalan ke dapur. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membuat sarapan untuk Izaya dan dirinya. Walaupun masakannya sendiri jauh dari kata enak, Izaya tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu. Ia sudah lupa sejak kapan tugas memasak itu berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya.

Benar. Dulu yang selalu membuat sarapan dan makan malam adalah Izaya.

Bukan dirinya.

"… Izaya?"

 ** _5 hari yang lalu_**

"Celtyyyyyyy, sayangkuuu, kenapa kita tidak boleh pergi bersama? Apa kau malu memboncengku?" Pemuda berkaca mata merengek sambil membenamkan wajahnya di perut dambaan hatinya itu–memeluk erat wanita yang dipanggilnya Celty.

[Hentikan, Shinra, nanti kau terlambat.] sebuah PDA mengarah ke wajah pemuda bernama Shinra.

"Eh? Kau tidak jadi pergi ke tempat Orihara-kun?" pemuda berjas hitam itu lalu melepas pelukannya.

[Aku akan mampir sebentar ke tempat Shizuo, kau dan yang lain duluan saja.]

"Yah, aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau ikut. Kudengar mereka bertengkar hebat sebelum kejadian itu."

[Dan aku tidak yakin kalau Shizuo bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.]

 ** _1 minggu yang lalu_**

"Shizu-chan, aku sudah bilang aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Berisik. Lalu maksudmu, seseorang repot-repot mengirimiku pesan ini hanya sekedar iseng?!"

Sebuah apartemen mewah yang awalnya rapi berubah menjadi kapal pecah dalam beberapa menit saja. Furnitur-furnitur mahal di ruang tamupun hancur begitu saja karena amukan sang monster Ikebukuro.

"Kau lebih percaya pada orang asing itu dari pada aku?"

"Kau bukanlah orang terjujur disini, Izaya. Dan aku tidak ingin dengar bualanmu, mengaku saja kalau kau memang selingkuh dariku. Foto ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti!"

"Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau itu bukan aku."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?!"

"Entahlah, tanya saja pada orang asing itu. Lagi pula kau juga tidak akan percaya pada semua yang kukatakan."

 _Ini tidak akan bekerja. Dia hanya akan membalasku dengan semua omong kosongnya, dan aku hanya akan meneriakinya kembali. Itu yang selalu terjadi._ Batin Shizuo.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum kecut. Ia ingin sekali percaya pada kekasihnya itu tapi emosinya tidak akan bisa reda karena foto Izaya bersama orang lain terus merasuki pikirannya. Dan dia tahu, Izaya adalah orang nomor satu yang paling senang mempermainkan emosinya.

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini._

"Harusnya dari dulu aku tahu, bahwa hubungan kita memang tidak akan bisa bekerja." ungkap Shizuo, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Izaya masih membeku di ruang tamunya, mencoba mencerna arti perkataan Shizuo. Hingga beberapa saat ia akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Monster sialan itu!" Ia mengumpat, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar monster yang telah membuat lubang besar di hatinya itu.

"HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO!" teriak Izaya lantang. Tidak peduli berapa pasang mata memberikan tatapan aneh dan curiga pada dirinya.

Shizuo yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. _Si_ _pemadat_ itu sudah tidak punya niat untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Shizu-chan, tunggu aku!" sang _informant_ berteriak sambil mengejar orang yang di panggilnya Shizu-chan.

"Shizu-chan, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Aku bilang tunggu, Shizu-chan!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Shizu-chaaan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, kutu sialan!"

"SHIZUO!"

TEEEETTTT!

.

.

.

Merah.

Warna merah memenuhi pandangan Shizuo. _Iris_ coklat keemasan miliknya membulat–menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemas dihadapannya. Pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya telah terlukis tepat didepannya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia mencoba memutar kembali memorinya. Kembali pada saat Izaya meneriaki namanya, apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu? Kenapa Izaya berteriak?

Shizuo mencari jawaban dengan melirik sebuah truk di depannya. Truk? Benar. Truk sialan itu hampir saja menabraknya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, karena orang itu berlari dan mendorongnya. Orang yang telah mengisi hari-harinya. Orang yang begitu berarti baginya.

 _Izaya._

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yang kembali pada kenyataanpun langsung menghampiri Izaya, memeluk sosok rapuh itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Izaya, hey, Izaya!"

"Pft… Kau ha..rus lihat wajah..mu, Shizu..chan." senyum lemah terukir di wajah manis Izaya.

"Berisik, bertahanlah sebentar saja!" Shizuo lalu menoleh pada orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka. "AMBULANS! Cepat panggil ambulans!" perintahnya dengan kesal. Namun akhirnya di tanggapi oleh orang-orang itu.

Shizuo kembali menatap Izaya dengan tatapan cemas. Mulai membelai gerai hitam itu.

"Shizu-chan menga..cak rambutku… lagi…"

"Diam, Izaya. Kau akan baik-baik saja dalam waktu dekat!" mantan _bartender_ itu mencoba menahan emosinya. Mencoba menenangkan Izaya dan dirinya sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Heheh… kau… tidak boleh men..janjikan sesuatu… yang tidak bi..sa kau penuhi, Shizu..chan."

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

"Dengar..kan aku kali i..ni saja. Percayalah, aku… tidak melakukannya. Foto itu… bu..kan aku. Percaya..lah padaku…"

"Aku percaya padamu! Izaya, maaf sudah menuduhmu. Maafkan aku karena meneriakimu. Aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu." Shizuo sangat menyesali semua tindakan bodohnya hari ini. "Karena itu kumohon… berjanjilah, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Izaya…" sebuah cairan hangat mengalir di pipinya. Izaya benar-benar tahu cara mempermainkan emosinya.

"Aku ju..ga minta ma..af. Janji itu… aku tidak bi..sa. Maaf, Shizuo…"

 ** _Waktu kini._**

"… Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau menghilang? Izaya jangan berc–"

"Shizuo-kun!"

Suara Shinra dan bunyi bel tanpa henti menunda kalimat Shizuo. Dengan kesal, ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Berisik Shinra! Kau berniat mengusikku seharian ini, ya?!"

"Shizuo, aku tahu kau sedang tidak sehat. Dan maafkan aku kalau sudah mengganggumu tapi sekarang aku harus mengecek keadaanmu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, hah?"

"Perkataanmu tadi pagi," Sang dokter menundukan wajahnya ragu, "tentang Orihara-kun." Lanjutnya penasaran.

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia sedang menonton tv sekarang." Pernyataan Shizuo jelas membuat Shinra kaget, ia menatap wajah temannya itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Shizuo-kun, Orihara-kun tidak ada disini!" terangnya.

"Hah?! Kau tidak lihat si kutu, dia sedang duduk disana." Telunjuk kanan Shizuo tepat mengarah ke _sofa_ yang tadi ia duduki.

"Shizuo-kun, aku tahu kejadian itu sangat memukulmu. Sekarang kumohon kau untuk tenang."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau terus berkata hal aneh!"

"… Kau ingat kejadian minggu lalu?"

"… Maksudmu saat Izaya dan aku bertengkar? Ya. Walau aku ingin melupakannya karena itu bukan hal penting. Kita sudah berbaikan sekarang."

"Maksudku setelah itu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Shinra, aku sudah mauk dengan permainanmu ini sejak masa sekolah dulu. Dengar, aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakan keadaanku tiap kita bertemu dan berhenti menguji ingatanku!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Pinta pemuda berkaca mata itu dengan nada serius. Shizuo mendesah.

"… Kami bertengkar, kemudian aku meninggalkannya. Izaya lalu mengejarku dan berteriak–" kalimatnya terhenti, seakan tidak ingin melanjutkannya Shizuo kini terdiam. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Izaya.

"Shizuo-kun?"

"Izaya… kau tertabrak truk?" tanya Shizuo cemas. Shinra yang menangkap kejadian itu mulai panik seketika.

 _"_ _Ya, tubuhku bergerak sendiri waktu menolongmu. Hari itu, aku tidak ingin kau tertabrak."_

"Shizuo-kun, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Shinra ingin segera menyadarkan pemuda pirang di depannya itu. "Kau tahu betul bahwa Izaya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu."

"Diam, Shinra."

"Kau tidak datang pada pemakamannya karena kau tidak ingin melepasnya." Lanjut Shinra lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Shizuo menarik paksa kerah jas putih milik sang dokter.

"Shizuo-kun, kecelakaan itu benar-benar berbekas di hatimu hingga kau mati-matian menyangkalnya dan membuatmu berhalusinasi. Aku ingin membantumu, karena itu… kau harus melepasnya saat ini juga."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Katanya kemudian melepas kerah baju Shinra.

"Shizuo-kun!"

"Shinra… tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar." Shizuo menatap lekat wajah manis Izaya, sebelum Shinra berkomentar lagi, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian."

Teman masa kecilnya itu mendesah, lalu mengangguk. Setelah memberikan senyuman cemas, ia kemudian beranjak dari apartemen Shizuo.

Di sisi lain Izaya, tersenyum tipis ke arah sang _bodyguard_. Shizuo kembali duduk dan memeluk sosok yang tidak seharusnya ada disini.

"Izaya, katanya kau hanya ilusiku semata." Katanya lirih.

 _"_ _Kau percaya pada perkataan Dokter aneh itu?"_

"Tubuhmu dingin…" Ia mempererat pelukannya.

 _"_ _Suhu tubuhku memang selalu rendah, kau tahu."_

"Tolong katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _"…_ _Shizu-chan harus mendengarkan apa kata temannya mungkin. Perintah dokter, eh?"_

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Diletakannya kedua tangan besar di pipi Izaya. Ia terus menatap wajah pucat yang selalu ada di pikirannya itu. Dengan perlahan, air matanya mulai menetes.

Wajah itu kini lebih pucat dari yang ia ingat.

Manik berwarna merah itu kini tidak lagi bersinar seperti dulu.

Tepi _plum_ yang selalu tersenyum itu kini berwarna putih pudar.

 _"_ _Hehe ternyata Orihara Izaya yang hebat ini sanggup membuat monster Ikebukuro menangis."_

"Ya. Cuma dia yang sanggup membuatku seperti ini. Hanya kutu brengsek itu yang mampu membuatku merasakan hal ini. Dia satu-satunya orang… " Shizuo menempelkan dahinya pada milik Izaya, "yang bisa mempermainkan seluruh emosiku."

 _"_ _Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Sekarang, apa aku bisa meminta satu hal sebagai hadiah?"_

"Izaya...?"

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku, Shizuo."_

Tiga kata itu sukses membuatnya panik dan gusar. Manik _amber_ miliknya membesar–nampak penuh tanya.

 _"_ _Setelah itu, kau bisa hidup dengan damai. Itu yang selalu kau inginkan, bukan? Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri yang harus di jalani dan itu masih pa~njang sekali."_

"Hah, kau berpikir aku bisa melakukannya? Menurutmu aku bisa melupakanmu begitu saja?!"

 _"_ _Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakanku. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan selalu ada di dekat Shizu-chan?"_ Shizuo seperti bisa merasakan sebuah sentuhan kecil–jari telunjuk yang selalu di hiasi cincin perak itu bersandar tepat di dada kirinya, _"Aku akan terus berada disini."_

Shizuo kembali mendekap kekasihnya itu, membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Izaya. Senyuman manis langsung mengembang di wajah sang _info broker_.

 _"_ _Aku menantikan itu."_ Dengan itu, sosok yang tadinya berada dalam dekapan Shizuo lenyap seketika. Shizuo terkejut, keseimbangan hilang sesaat setelah tubuh ramping itu tidak lagi berada dalam pelukannya.

"Izaya!"

 _Izaya… Izaya…_

 _Izaya…_

* * *

 **Epilog**

 _Uwah, sudah sesore ini._

Remaja itu berniat meninggalkan gedung tempatnya kini berdiri setelah memasang sepatunya kembali. Ia menghabiskan seharian waktunya di perpustakaan. Perasaan serba ingin tahu akan semua hal membuat remaja rupawan itu mau ber-repot-ria membaca puluhan buku di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Tidak jauh dari pintu keluar, samar-samar terlihat seorang remaja lain bertubuh tinggi sedang berdiri–seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Wajah orang itu terhalang oleh sinar matahari sore.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga." Kalimat itu membuat si pemilik _iris_ ruby menggerutkan dahi.

Sosok itu lalu mendekat dan meletakan tangannya di atas rambut hitam dari remaja yang satu lagi. Perlahan mengacaukan gerai sang _raven_ yang masih terdiam rancu.

"Kau makin pendek saja. Apa tubuhmu menyusut, kutu?" ungkapnya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, Shizu-chan! … Eh?!"

Sebuah senyum puas terukir di wajah tampan milik remaja yang lebih tinggi sesaat setelah lawan bicaranya menggerutu kesal. Ia mengingat jelas reaksi itu.

Di sisi lain, anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek kebingungan atas perkataan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Perasaan hangat yang _familiar_ lalu muncul dalam hatinya. Wajah manisnya mulai memanas saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan besar dari orang asing di depannya. Kedua _amber_ milik orang itu menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi." tegas si pirang itu.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Sekalian deh merayakan tayangnya Season 2 Part 2 dari anime kesayangan a.k.a DRRR! Haha, Izayan jadi makin imut di DRRR!x2 Ten, (kasihan deh ga ada yg jenguk biar udah bosan nungguin xD)

Ehm, dari dulu pengen bikin alur kayak gini akhirnya kesampaian juga. Maaf yah kalau ceritanya jadi aneh.

Untuk epilognya, Miki bikin scene Shizaya ketemu lagi dalam kehidupan baru mereka tapi cuma Shizuo yang ingat kayaknya (terinspirasi dari cerita Eruri yang super _cute_ entah karangan siapa Miki lupa ) Yah, akhir yang bahagia meski kegantung. Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya~

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
